helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Yoshida Maria
Maria Yoshida '(吉田マリア) was born May 9, 2001.Yoshida was a former member of the Hello!Project DIVAS.Yoshida is a current member of the group Heartsx2. She is also a member of the unit Forte! History Early Life Yoshida Maria was born on May 9, 2001 in Miyazaki, Japan to couple whos' names are undisclosed. Yoshida has two older sisters, Yoshida Keila (AKB48 member) and Yoshida Umi (Fairies member). Prior to joining H!P, Yoshida attended EXPG school in Miyazaki. She graduated on February 1, 2013. 2013 February 3,Yoshida joined the Hello!Project DIVAS. as a fourth generation member,along with Yamaguchi Eri,Sakurada Hina,Fujimoto Saki,and Tamura Momoko. March 27, she was no longer listed as a member of the Hello!Project DIVAS.However,she was instead listed as a member of UP FRONT PROMOTION. March 23, Tsunku then wrote a blog,saying how UP FRONT PROMOTION and Tsunku were looking for ideas on what to do with Yoshida. The final decision was not released until May 5, 2013. May 5,it was revealed that Yoshida would be forming the group "Heartsx2". On July 18, it was revealed that she was a member of Forte! Profile *'Name: Yoshida Maria (吉田マリア) *'Nicknames': Yoshi (ヨッシー), Commander Maria (司令官マリア) *'Birthdate': *'Birthplace': Miyazaki, Japan *'Bloodtype': O *'Height': 150 cm *'Hello!Project Status' **'2013-02-03 Member **2013-02-03 DIVAS. Member **2013-03-12 DIVAS. Graduated **2013-05-05 Heartsx2 Member **2013-07-18 Forte! Member *'UP FRONT PROMOTION Status' **'2013-03-12 Member *'Heartsx2 Member Color': ' Yellow' *'Fore! Member Color': TBA *'Hobbies': Performing,Art *'Favorite Food': Grilled Eel *'Looks Up To': Shimizu Saki,Tanaka Reina & Saho Akari *'Hello!Project Groups' **Hello!Project DIVAS. (2013) **Heartsx2 (2013-present) Singles Participated In Hello!Project DIVAS. *IF THIS IS LOVE (Debut & Final) Heartsx2 *FREAKY RIDE / Double Hearts (Debut) *Kakumei Tekina Tatakai *Hikaru Monotachi / Happy Happy Dance! *MERMAID POWER / Maybe Koi no Button Forte! *Yūkan'na kokoro *Masaka Summer Holiday *Happy, Happy Birthday *Rx3 *Ren'ai Kokoro / Kimi ga Hanashitai! *Towa no Distance / Sa・Yo・Na・Ra *Fail ja nai / Ren'ai no Happiness / Grim ga Kirai Works Magazines *2013.04 LIVELOVELIFE. Movies *2013 TOMO=TEKI Trivia *She calles herself "Commander Maria". All of her fans are members of the "Maria Army". *She is very popular. *Yoshida looks up to Saho Akari because of her "strong character". *Her goal is to have every Hello!Project member watch one of her Miyazaki performances. *When Yoshida called herself "Miyazaki Maria" infront of Miyazaki Yuka,she had gotten confused because she didn't know that Yoshida was making a reference to her birthplace. *Yoshida's favorite color is lime green. *Sometimes, Yoshida holds public performances in Miyazaki. *Yoshida is considered to be the best singer in Heartsx2. *When Yoshida was asked to make her own family using Hello! Project members,she said: Mom --> Shimizu Saki,Dad --> Suzuki Ami,Older Sister --> Sakurada Hina,Twin Sister --> Makino Maria. *Yoshida is best friends with Makino Maria. Their pairing name is Mariaria. *Yoshida said that she gets along best with: Makino Maria, Sakurada Hina & Sasaki Rikako. *If she could be any Hello! Project member,she would be Shimizu Saki because she is an inspiration and a great leader. *Yoshida looks up to Tanaka Reina for her "Yankee style". *Yoshida wants to be an idol who is demanding and respected. *Yoshida's least favorite color is Yellow,so when she found out that her Heartsx2 image color is Yellow, she got upset. Yoshida dislikes yellow because it is a "weak" color. Category:Hello!Project DIVAS. Category:Former DIVAS Category:Births in 2001 Category:May Births Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Heartsx2 Members Category:Heartsx2 Category:Fourth Generation DIVAS. Category:Forte! Category:Forte! Member